W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale
The W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale is a What-if Death Battle that pits Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin against each other to find out who is the deadliest by herself. Interlude Wiz: Today, we are pitting against five girls against each other, which happen to be the members of W.I.T.C.H. Boomstick: 'B.I.T.C.H.'? Wiz: No, Boomstick, W.I.T.C.H.; a quintet of teenage girls named Will Vandom , Irma Lair , Taranee Cook , Cornelia Hale , and Hay Lin in that order who use magical powers to save the worlds. Boomstick: Oh, Okay! (starts spoofingly sing the W.I.T.C.H. theme song) Oh, yeah! He's Wiz! I'm Boomstick! Wiz: (cuts him off) And... it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Will Vandom Wiz: Will Vandom is the leader of the team, she wields the power of the heart. Boomstick: She is quite the tomboy that we all know of. Wiz: Once she entered a middle-school as a shy girl, but is befriended when a magical force has gathered her, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin together. Boomstick: Mostly, at Hay Lin's grandma's place! Wiz: Currently, she uses the powers to call her fellow team members with the heart, but also uses electrokinesis, telepathy, and even technokinesis. Boomstick: She can also fire magical balls and create a force field, man that is quite the equipment. Wiz: Like Leonardo before her, she does seem to take failure to hard that it can be hard for her to concentrate, if this happens, all of the worlds would be doomed under the rule of Phobos or even Nerissa. Boomstick: She hates failure so much! Will Vandom: 'For this kind of problem, we *are* the police. Irma Lair Wiz: Irma Lair is another tomboy of the group. Boomstick: She is cool, but crude. Wait, why do I get the feeling that these girls we are doing are similar to the ninja turtles? Wiz: True she may be the rough and tough smartmouth, but she is quite helpful at times in which she uses aquakinetic powers that can wash away any opponents. Boomstick: Or maybe just make them get drowned to their doom! Wiz: And in occasional cooperation with Hay Lin, she can also use Cryokinesis. Unfortunately for her, since this is a battle royale, that is not going to happen. Boomstick: Well, that melted her chances to use ice. Irma: "There isn't an 'Ew' loud enough!" Taranee Cook Wiz: Taranee Cook is the brains of the group. Boomstick: Does she do machines? Wiz: Maybe. But she does do what is right for her friends at a crisis, despite some of putting herself at certain risks. Boomstick: Talk about being a coward, right? Wiz: Wrong, she can be quite the fighter with her pyrokinesis to put fire to her use. Boomstick: And even burn her foes to a crisp, maybe she can come make my dinners sometime, hence her last name, 'Cook'. Wiz: She can also use thermokinesis to control the heat and high temperatures of the area she is in. Boomstick: Talk about being hot in every which way! Wiz: These make Taranee one of the most valuable members of the team. Taranee Cook: 'She dissed me for mot reading "War and Peace" in "ze original Russian". I'd like to feed her the book in "ze original Russian".' Cornelia Hale Boomstick: Whoa-ho-ho, Cornelia Hale is one chic who stands out of the group as the hottest member! Wiz: Anyway, Cornelia has the power of Geokinesis, in which she can manipulate the ground and rock in her range. Boomstick: Sort of like these two we did earlier. Wiz: Exactly, she is also the chlorokinetic of the group too in which she controls the plant life. Boomstick: She can be my next gardner, and of course, she is a Trichokinetic in which she can control the hair, maybe that's how she got her hot long hair, if she grew it out more, maybe I... Wiz: Shut up, anyway, Cornelia is arrogant and narcistic, but she can be quite a coward. Boomstick: But she is the babe that you would want to do your garden with! Tridart: 'Even the prettiest flower gets brittled with the cold. Brittle, and likely to snap!' Cornelia Hale: 'You think I'm pretty? I'm sorry, Coldzilla, I already have a boyfriend; as for ice, if it's not diamonds, I am not interested.' (Tridart screams in pain) Hay Lin Wiz: Hay Lin is the youngest of the group, and as well as the cheerful. Boomstick: And she's the party babe, right? Wiz: Maybe, but she does enjoy drawing and painting on her free time. Boomstick: But when it comes to combat she has the power of aerokinesis, with it she can make air and wind happen anywhere, and if she wants to, she can blow people away making the big bad wolf feel like such a wimp! Wiz: She can also control the weather to increase her wind powers when she gets the chance; Oh, I also want to add in that she, Irma, and Cornelia, can shoot energy balls like Will. Boomstick: But she can be clumsy at times. Wiz: Right, such as in the start of the W.I.T.C.H. tv series, she broke fourth wall via bumping into the screen when trying out her powers the first time. Boomstick: She's not gonna win this fight, is she? Wiz: Who knows. Hay Lin: 'Grandma, I just sneezed and completely trashed my room! This isn't another one of those "becoming a woman" things, is it?' Fight In the ruins of Kandrakar, W.I.T.C.H. begin their fighting poses against each other. FIGHT! Will decides to go after Hay Lin, they go for blow to blow with balls of energy; meanwhile, Taranee tries to roast Cornelia, but Cornelia blocks it with a rock and pushes it at Taranee and tries to imprison Irma in a vine, but Irma evaded that vine. Back to Will and Hay Lin, Hay Lin uses a whirlwind blow on Will to give her room, but Will uses her electricity, to shock Hay Lin until she got enough voltage to shut her brain out permanently, then Will Charges at Taranee and they shoot balls of energy at each other, meanwhile Irma uses her wave to knock off Cornelia; assuming Cornelia is dead, she races to Will, who had just finished off Taranee the same manner as she did Hay Lin, and Will tries to kill Irma, but Irma keeps dodging Will hopefully to tire her out, meanwhile the seemlingly lifeless Cornelia gains conciousness in rage and raced over to Irma using a big rock as her weapon, then uses her vines to absorb what's left of her life to gain more health and be ready for the final duel with Will. They use energy balls at each other until Will shocked Cornelia a bit, but Cornelia isn't giving in yet, she uses a two columns to Sandwich Will enough until she bleeded heavily. K.O.! Results (cue W.I.T.C.H. credits theme (U.S. version)) Boomstick: Wow, forget Taranee Cook, now Cornelia can be my cook, since she made quite a sandwich. Wiz: Will maybe the leader, but Cornelia put her fears aside and tried to beat her friend with her geokinesis and chlorokinesis. Boomstick: It doesn't help Will that her electricity can't effect Cornelia's earthly powers! Wiz: Right, cause like in a Pokemon games, which has nothing to do with the W.I.T.C.H. media, ground can either absorb or block any shocks that electricity can dish out. Boomstick: In the end, Will got grounded! Wiz: The winner is Cornelia Hale. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to pit 2 or more female combatants against each other, the first one was Catwoman vs Black Cat, and the the next seventeen are Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is the second Death Battle of Maxevil's to be a Battle Royale and the second to pit 2 or more characters from the same series against each other; the first is Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale; and the next two are the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale and the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil); whilst the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil) is Maxevil's next Battle Royale. **This is also Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more characters from the same company against each other, the first is the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, and the next sixteen are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. **This is also Maxevil's first 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit two or more combatants from Disney, the next six are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode to have Boomstick spoof a Theme song (this time being the W.I.T.C.H. theme song), the next three are Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon with the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song, Ganondorf vs M. Bison with the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song just like in the official show's episode, "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison", and Krang vs Reagan with the 1960s Spider-Man theme song but with a set of lyrics that are different from the ones in Batman vs Spider-Man. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle episode to be similar to a Death Battle that has happened; the first 2 being Pete vs Bowser and Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale; the next two being Pikachu vs Stitch and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode that Wiz and Boomstick compare the main combatants with previous combatants (this time being that they compared Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin with Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo in respective order), the next three are Pikachu vs Stitch, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Banjo vs Klonoa. Who would you be rooting for? Will Vandom Irma Lair Taranee Cook Cornelia Hale Hay Lin Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Season 1 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015